Jeroa
Jeroa ' '(Jer/'''oen and N'''/oa)''' '''is the romantic pairing between Jeroen Cornelissen and Noa van Rijn. They meet at the Halloween party that was dedicated to Mara Sabri (Season 2) and kissed because of the residents in the house who were playing "Truth or Dare". Once it's Noa's turn, she chooses "Dare" and Patricia tells her that she has to kiss one of the boys in the group, that's when she kisses Jeroen. Through the further episodes, Noa and Jeroen become closer. View the Jeroa Gallery Jeroa Moments In Season 2, they were always together since Jeroen met Noa. Because Noa understands Jeroen, Jeroen always talks to her and hang out with her. They felt a little simpathy to each other, but they couldn't say it face to face. Jeroen was concerned to Noa when Noa fainted and fell on the couch. She was acting. This happened when Jeroen showed Noa the school when she was still a newbie. They share quite a bunch of moments together in the show, like when Trudie locked herself in the bathroom because she saw Amneris in the mirror and was scared, and they were the ones who tried to open the door. Noa then, helped Jeroen open the lock. The two almost shared a kiss. Jeroen also gave Noa a necklace in order to apologize for what happened. The time when Noa was worried about Jeroen due to the fact that he sent a letter on Noa saying that he's gonna visit his Uncle. When Noa was kidnapped, Jeroen finds her in the castle of Raven. He hugs her and tolds her that he can't do anything to let her free because Raven may kill Jeroen and her and Raven will not let Jeroen's father get out of jail,then leaves,then Noa cries. On the final episode of Season 2, Jeroen saves Noain the castle from Raven and finally kissed. In Season 3, they're trying to help Trudie her secret admirer but only fails ,and went to the situation that they were caught by a tattoo man named Nico and locks them to his house until midnight,thinking that Jeroen and Noa were trying to break in to the house.They made a plan to get out of the house,and suceeds. But when the two went to the Anubis house , they were very wet which makes Noa sick, and Jeroen takes care of her. In seizoen 4, Jeroen still was with Noa , but things was dangerous with her (since she was the Chosen One and had to be protected) because Nienke had a vision of her, she was in the bed, almost dying. Jeroen cared for her when she was again, sick (really poisoned).And she was kidnapped again, but this time, she was on the house of Jakob, to poisoned her completely and kill the last descendant of Amneris. This forces Jeroen to join Sibuna. And flies away to go to Egypt, but returns in the final episode with hopes on saving Noa. Category:Pairings Category:Het Huis Anubis Category:F/M